


Firmest

by Rejo



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 在索尔和史蒂夫眼里，托尼是全世界最好的人，聪明、慷慨、有魄力，是人类探索未来的先锋，又是细心体贴的战友。托尼不晓得该怎么反驳两双真挚的蓝眼睛，就任他们这么认为去了，也任由友情转成爱意，逐渐融成一个动荡又稳固的三角形。





	

 

 

*

 

 

托尼看着眼前的景象，下腹一阵阵抽紧，手掌按着的阴茎根部细细鼓动。一个来自混沌世外的神明，还有一个标志着人类体能极限的超级士兵，在他面前投入地沉浸于下流的湿吻，这可不是谁都能随便见到的。

而托尼一点也没感到嫉妒，或羡慕，或一切他人鲜少编排在亿万富翁身上的词语，因为他用不着。他只是感慨。没错，他的确是幸运儿，拥有芸芸众生碌碌追求的名利，还有再尽追求也难得到的天份和智慧，但得到爱情——尤其是来自两位伟大战士的双份热爱——让他觉得惶恐又幸福，自豪到昏昏然。

虽然为复仇者事业付出许多，可托尼从不认为不值得。他心甘情愿献出自己所有的，去弥补他的原罪——索尔是这么剖析的——尽管史蒂夫也认为那并不是托尼的错。在他们俩眼里，托尼是全世界最好的人，聪明、慷慨、有魄力，是人类探索未来的先锋，又是细心体贴的战友。托尼不晓得该怎么反驳两双真挚的蓝眼睛，就任他们这么认为去了，也任由友情转成爱意，逐渐融成一个动荡又稳固的三角形。

仿佛担忧托尼要觉被撇下，史蒂夫与索尔亲了会， 就转而过来舔他的阴茎。其实托尼并不会那么想，史蒂夫当然也知道他不会真的那么想，但他总是托尼的两个金发碧眼爱人中更细致的那一个。托尼享受着被含吮的快感，在闭目呻吟的空当里迎来了神祇降下的亲吻，他揽住索尔的颈项，在对方胯上款款扭动。后处在此时被挤进了一节手指，托尼挪挪胯，使臀后更露出来些，方便史蒂夫扩张。他的腰现在弯得厉害，腰侧是索尔的手掌正紧紧掐着。明天铁定会有淤青，托尼心醉神迷地想，淤青啊，god fucking love mark。

史蒂夫戳弄了好一阵——托尼都出声催促了——才来到托尼身后，预备捅入。过程有些难熬，但这不是第一次，托尼知道自己受得了。

最后他终于被钉在了爱人们的阴茎上，汗津津的，为被一人一神同时进入而满足得直起鸡皮疙瘩。索尔的性器大小是神级别的，史蒂夫的份量也不可小觑，两人一起上的官能刺激过于强烈，倾盆暴雨般的快感淹没了他的意识神经。 托尼仰起头大口呼吸，不能自己地浑身战栗，只勉强忍耐着别即刻就射出来。此刻他承受着索尔和史蒂夫，容纳着他们，如他的心一样被这两人所占，满满当当，不留一隙。

索尔吻他，吸吮他，舌头侵犯他，宛如席卷山林的风；稍后是史蒂夫的吻，深入，柔缓，似滑过海岸的浪。托尼一一承接下来，努力回应，报以他们希望听到的暗示愉悦的呻吟。来自其中某一人的甜蜜感叹流落在交缠的舌间，托尼无从分辨那是如尼文抑或布鲁克林口音的“吾爱”。他忙着处理快要让自己大脑过载的官能刺激，暂时分不出心神去应对其他事物。

托尼在一阵直通头顶的酥麻后睁开眼，模糊视野中唯有缕缕金色发丝下的蓝眼睛清晰可见，他的脑中忽而响起雷暴之神的声音。 _“尔等凡人”……“吾友”_ ……“安东尼？”

“索尔。”托尼愣愣地应答，唤着爱人的名字。他侧头，旁边又是另一双深邃如海的蓝眸。“史蒂夫。”

金发的超级士兵慷慨前来，抚慰他双唇，往他内部注入浊白暖流。被身前身后紧紧制着，尾椎似有火烧，托尼随后迎来高潮。他浑身冒汗，却感到前所未有的强大，如同夹在天海之间的无边大地，坚实，永恒。

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
